


Harry Potter And The Fairy Named Tinkerbell

by Valentine20xx



Category: Disney Fairies, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hook (1991), Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: When Peter abandoned Neverland, Tinkerbell became the fairy partner of a girl named Lily. Now, over a decade later, that fellowship will bring about a new era for the fairies...





	1. I DO Believe In Fairies...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Peter Pan © Great Ormond Street Hospital, The Disney Fairies © Disney, and some elements © Amblin Entertainment, and Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling. They are used without permission, but with the utmost respect.
> 
> Author's Note: This story takes a darker turn over the Peter Pan story, with the assumption that Peter Pan, Return To Neverland and Hook all happened and were somewhat contiguous with each other. Suffice to say that Peter's aloof nature and the confirmed death of Hook did not do Neverland any favours.  
I will be using the Disney Fairies because the talent system and general personalities of the fairies, as well as the much larger cast, is useful for the crossover potential. Neverland and the original Lost Boys will not appear. There will be an appearance by the Banning-era Lost Boys.

It all started in Great Ormond Street Hospital. Admittedly, she mused, in recent years, it was involved more and more often, she mused. As she saw Peter break his promise, never to grow up, choosing the 'death' of adoption, as Peter Banning, over continuing to be Peter Pan, the Darling family having finally claimed him, she headed towards the paediatric ward, only to bear witness to a pair of girls, one of them reading something off, of all things, a genuine piece of parchment paper, the other looking thunderous about it.  
"You cannot seriously be thinking of accepting..." The angry girl offered, the other girl shaking her head. She was going to accept whatever it was anyway. Tink didn't know why, but she followed, a few feet away from the two girls. Over the following years, she found herself accompanying the girl, Lily Evans, into a world that was much different to the one she had expected to find. They became fast and easy friends, and she found that she had so much more to do when interacting with the wizards and witches than she ever expected.

A few years after, she was pulled back into her old role, and witnessed what Peter's choice had done to him. While he was busy failing at being Peter Pan, she was visiting Pixie Hollow, and started actions that had been prepared years before. Once they were in place, she went through the motions with Peter, keeping him from noticing that the only people _in_ Neverland were him, James Hook's pirates and the Lost Boys. And the fairies only hadn't left before then because someone would notice a whole chunk of the landmass disappear.  
Once she'd dropped him off after the feud ended, she got messages from all over England, confirming that the evacuation and moving of the faerie lands of Neverland was successful. The last thing that had been done was to move the Lost Boys into a near-identical place, as Neverland, it's magic faded, sank beneath the waves, crumbling into unrecognisable debris.  
Within London, a new mural appeared, depicting Tinkerbell in a forested area. This was part of the gift J.M. Barrie gave to GOSH, bequeathing the future of the fairies to them alongside the mutual continued existence of the hospital.

As she looked down at the family she was living with now, she mentally wished Peter had never ended his feud with James Hook. She'd have preferred anything to having to watch these particular three mundanes, even someone declaring to her face they didn't believe in fairies. They had no imagination, being lower than pirates in Tink's eyes for their small-minded, petty attitudes.  
She had to agree with McGonagall, they were the worst mundanes possible to find. She only knew Dumbledore hadn't made them due to that incident in GOSH years before, when she'd met the young Petunia, and she wasn't much better then. She was using one of her own inventions, which was a common light bulb, with a wire in the bottom which handled the incoming voltage.  
Not one of them caught on to the fact they'd never had a light bulb fail since she had become an expert years earlier in removing a light source without damaging it, as well as placing her fake bulb without breaking it either. And it was an excellent vantage point for the entire room. Admittedly, with magicals, it didn't work, since they had a passive belief in fae which negated the effect she was trying for. But close-minded non-magicals… All they saw was the light.

She had set herself up in the kitchen for the spectacle that was Dudley's birthday, when her eyebrows rose as she noticed Harry holding _**parchment**_, which meant only one thing.Vernon's reaction was immediate and telling. As soon as they'd left, the light was replaced, and she shot off towards the spare bedroom, and a writing desk Dudley had discarded, a letter quickly written.  
She then looked towards the sky, rolling her eyes, before she stated, "I wish the Goblin Princess was here to help me deliver a letter right now..."  
A short conversation with Moppet later, plus a promise for Harry to pay the prerequisite fee within the next few weeks, she'd sent off the letter. But it wasn't to Dumbledore, or even McGonagall. No, Tink had no interest in contacting _them_. They'd already showed their true colours in the past decade. No, She had to contact her friend, the Raven, Nevermore...

In the dungeons of Hogwarts, Severus Snape looked up as Jareth arrived, presenting a letter to him, to which he dropped a small pile of galleons into his hand. Very few people used Jareth to send letters. _Very_ few. Especially who delivered letters in envelopes which were stamped with the address of Great Ormond Street.  
"Tink must be worried..." He muttered, before stating, "I apologize for using your family for sending letters..."  
"The owl had already left," Jareth admitted, "Stupid Dumbledore sent _AN OWL_, in broad daylight, to a muggle neighborhood, and didn't have it remain to collect the response! Gringotts prides itself on all it's postal birds actually peck you to remind you they're there and want a response, And sometimes, glare at you tapping the envelope against their arm with the special express service..."  
Snape slit open the letter once Jareth had left, burning the envelope in one of the potions burners. When it was Gringotts Express Service, you didn't keep hold of the envelopes.  
"_Nevermore__,_  
_Remember who really got you that dream job. It's time to stop being Dumbledore's, or __pretending to be__ Riddle's, man for a bit, __and be mine again__. Dumbledore probably will be letter-bombing Privet Drive soon. I expect we'll no longer be at that address. __He will be accepting. Otherwise, __I will keep you informed. __And yes, I'll repair the delivery system when I get there._  
_Signed, TTSS."_  
"Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy..." He whispered, walking into Dumbledore's office as McGonagall stated that 'one of the owls' returned inconclusive. Dumbledore waved her off. Yep, just as expected. He would be sending a parliament of owls to make sure he got that response.  
"Anything wrong?" Severus asked, dryly.  
"Simply a paperwork issue..." Dumbledore stated, "Since there are no other major mailings planned, I will just send more letters until we get a reply."  
'_Yes, Of course that will work, you senile old fool_,' Severus thought, before replying, "Maybe we should extend the response time for wizards and witches who are busy with things like their breakfast. There's already been three petitions sent out by wizards asking that mail deliveries are done AFTER mealtimes… I for one would not mind a free study period shortly after the morning meals where we also have mail delivered..."  
"We do not really have the time to leave the students to their own devices for much longer than the times assigned for breakfast, lunch and the evening meal..." Dumbledore began. Severus tuned him out, clearly as much as McGonagall. For once, both of them were in agreement. The less owls in the middle of their breakfast plates, the better. Especially if they were having something like porridge or cereal.  
The owls with bowls on their heads, dripping bits of cereal was becoming infamous among the school breakfasts. Admittedly, the owls seemed to home in on anyone who had bacon. Even if they didn't have a letter. It was a happy owl who had a letter for someone next to one of the bacon trays.  
Part of the reason they tuned out Dumbledore, however, had nothing to do with dazed owls or lost bacon. Already he'd changed how classes were run, causing many of the staff to do double-length classes with two houses at the same time more often than not, and both McGonagall and Snape, for once, wondered if he knew what he was saying.  
"When he's dismissed, I'd suggest this half hour here..." Snape stated as he took out his lesson planner, "Also, The double-periods..."  
For the following few hours, Snape cemented his future as Deputy Headmaster under McGonagall. He always loved when he was working for two people, both with contrary opinions on the future of those he interacted with. By the time he'd got back to the dungeons, He'd persuaded McGonagall to discreetly have a cauldron full of bacon delivered to the Owlery at the normal time for the school postal service, keeping the owls incredibly busy for about half an hour, then they'd leave, happy and full, likely return and grab some more, before delivering their letters.  
All Dumbledore knew was that the owls arrived straight after dessert was cleared, on the dot, and he extended the morning announcements slightly, 'with apologies to the faculty', to deal with the fact. They'd deal with the new timetables later.

Meanwhile, at the Dursley home, Harry wondered why Tink had celebrated the letter, even if he'd not opened it, and had been using her 'writing thingamajig'. The only thing Harry knew about it was that she had very good penmanship for how small she actually wrote, the thingamajig expanding anything she wrote to a legible size.  
What the Dursleys didn't know was that the spare bedroom was, even if she claimed otherwise, Tink's. Already, half the items Dudley had discarded as broken were sat, in some way, on the, also repaired, shelves of the room. She'd even made sure the stacks of items, carefully, and skilfully, as only a tinker fairy could do, were arranged to hide completely the furthest corner of the room entirely.  
Every few days, when the Dursleys themselves were out of the house, and he was confined to his 'bedroom', Tink would let him out, and they'd go into the room, she'd take whatever project she was working on at the time, and end up in her secondary work area in a hole in the wall under the stairs.  
Harry opened the door to Tink's hole, formerly the disc tray cover to a games console that Dudley had, annoyingly to Tink, thrown quite literally out of the window. Mainly due to the massive waste of money, but also Tink had taken one look at it, fished the disc tray cover out of the broken remains, and declared it 'impossible for anything short of a master tinker fairy'. It still sat in one corner of her room, in case she learned something new that might resurrect it.  
"Who cares if he can't understand the language of most of the games?! What was he expecting? They hadn't even announced the American release window!" Tink had groused at the time. However, in the present day, She was clearly pacing, checking her wrist in a almost human gesture.  
"OK, What's going on with that letter?" Harry asked.  
"It's an invite to a very exclusive boarding school. I mailed a message to my contact at the school..." She explained, "I have a feeling we'll need to leave the house rather rapidly..."  
Within a week, Harry noticed her looking over a letter she'd received as Vernon was declaring it was nice weather for burning leaves, a cover for the destruction of literally dozens of letters. The fact she had been at her writing desk for a short time before everyone woke up, and Harry knew she was able to use her thingamajig to copy an already written piece of text, something that helped her correct his homework, suggested it was one of them.  
"I wonder who they'll send?" She wondered, "Hopefully not Dumbledore. He doesn't like me…"  
Harry didn't understand what she meant, as she discreetly added the letter to the bonfire outside, making sure no-one would find any proof of what she'd been doing.

The following evening, they were on a remote hut on the coast, Vernon declaring the letters will never find them there.  
"...If the letter duplicating system hadn't broken… Must look into it in September..." He overheard Tink muttering, before she said, quietly, "Ahem, if they were still sending them, the letters would still find us,"  
Harry wondered what she meant, looking at the clock as Vernon snored away on one of the few chairs in the hut, aware of how close it was to his birthday. However, as he was about to finally get to sleep, there was a comically quiet tapping on the door. If it wasn't for the fact they were on an island literally in the middle of nowhere, Harry would likely find it hilarious that someone would not even attempt to make it sound like they expected to get an answer.  
"I am here to see Mr. Potter. Is there anyone awake?" A voice declared, falsetto, Harry noticing Tink grinning and giggling almost to herself, Harry cracking a smile at the comedy routine the man was doing, the voice pausing before the doorknob briefly rattled, before, in a clearly fake tone of voice, he declared, "Oh dear, the door is locked. I'll have to come back later..."  
Vernon was woken up by the terrible acting of whoever was at the door, and he seemed to shudder as there was an inexplicable whirring sound, followed by several tinkling sounds as the screws holding the door in place fell to the floor. A hooded figure stood in the doorway as the door fell onto the hut's floor, waking everyone else up as almost equally inexplicable lightning flashed and crashed behind him, only the fact there was a storm outside meaning it wasn't completely unexpected.  
"Mummy..." Dudley declared, terrified, Vernon dropping the shotgun he'd taken out in terror. The man stepped inside, the growing storm reducing to just torrential rain almost instantly, the man's cloak curiously completely bone dry. The grim tableau was broken up when the man pulled down the hood of the cloak, his face twisted into what might resemble a smile as he cackled.  
"HAH! Over a decade and I can still terrify a family of no-maj… And they say teaching makes you soft..." The man declared, a coat rack seeming to grow out of the floor as he tossed his cloak in that general direction, "Ahem, My name is Severus Snape. Yes, I'm that nice man who hung round with Lily a few times over ten years ago. I'm sorry for arriving at such a dismal hour, but you didn't leave a forwarding address. In fact..."  
He waved some kind of stick he had in his hand, summoning what was clearly a letter from inside his cloak, opening it up and giving a light cough as he pantomimed studying it, right down to the reading glasses.  
"You left a rather poorly worded… I think some of those words aren't even English... letter stating that, in no uncertain terms, if a representative of my workplace came within a hundred feet of your nephew, you'd call the police..." Severus stated, putting away the letter and taking out a slender envelope, "Here is your fines for messing with the mail service, as well as your fines for illegally burning the evidence, both magical and mundane,"  
He then took out a tape measure, considering something, before letting it release, the tip of the tape measure landing on Harry's head. He then looked round briefly.  
"Accio Phone..." He stated, tapping his feet against the floor as he held out a hand, "Hmm… That's not what I expected. Petty minded barbarians. What kind of people forget to get somewhere with a phone, if you're planning to call the police. Thankfully, I have a pot..."  
He then stepped over to the fireplace, taking a pinch of some kind of powder out of a small bag he was carrying, which made it light with greenish coloured flames.  
"The DMLE," He declared in a clear voice, the head of a stern looking woman forming in the flames.  
"What is it, Severus?" The woman asked, "It's… the middle of the night, and I'm already investigating a problem with the mailing system at Hogwarts..."  
"Yes, yes…" Severus stated, taking out a folded piece of yellowed paper, the woman's face disappearing as he placed it in the fire, the paper vanishing without a trace.  
"At least sometimes you save me a job..." The woman stated as her face returned, "I will consult with the Post Office over if the fines are properly paid… So, what do you want other than saving me further time dealing with that?"  
"Have you had any magical traces in these muggle locations?" He asked, handing over another piece of paper.  
"Yes, but they were minor, and no-one's really awake..." She grumbled, "Why?"  
"Was school business, nothing to worry about..." He stated, the fire going out, and he declared, back to his original drawl, "OK, Police called, too tired to really care about it..."  
"Not your police!" Vernon managed to choke out.  
"Well, How could I contact your police if you don't even have a phone here..." Severus stated firmly, "Anyway, There's no phone lines and using any other methods just won't work. Terrible reception..."  
"Still, He is not at-" Vernon spat, Severus taking out the stick, almost lazily, and jabbing it towards Vernon.  
"Silencio..." He stated, firmly, "OK, Mr. Potter, when the Aurors ask, and they usually do, I used non-lethal spells in self-defence… Immobulus… Now, can we have an intelligent reason why he didn't get his letter?… Also, Mr. Dursley, I already KNOW you'd rather I died rather horribly of some random and terribly debilitating disease right now… But I'm not allowed to demonstrate any of them, because it would breach several laws..."

Moments later, he took Vernon's chair, turning it to face Petunia, Harry and Dudley, adopting the classic steepled hand position that declared he wanted answers, his eyes moving to take in Tink moving to a better observation point, both of them watching as Petunia got up to answer his request.  
"I'm worried that possibly he could end up getting killed… He's all I have left of my sister..." Petunia offered. Severus' posture slumped, his hands moving to his lap.  
"Me too, me too..." Severus sighed gravely, "May I be frank with you?"  
Petunia nodded, Severus taking out of the cloak, where Harry was sure it couldn't have fit, a bottle of some kind and taking a swig, belching a small curl of flame before he continued.  
"Harry is marked for death. Whether or not he attends Hogwarts, people want him dead..." Severus stated, looking towards Harry's location, "Now, Harry, I can tell it's you. You remind me of your father… How did your parents die..."  
They were about to respond, when Snape held up a hand, stopping them, before using the same hand to count off as he stated, "Don't tell me yet… Would be the 1980's, and James never smoked… So, Gas Leak, Unexploded bomb, car crash… Or let's go with one of Bella's favourites, Suicide pact... or did they just call it an unsolved murder and leave it at that?"  
"It was a car accident..." Harry offered, "And who is Bella?"  
"One of my former associates when I fell in with the criminal element… She's completely insane," Severus offered, sighing, "Seemed to think that the best way to earn the love and favour of an evil sycophant was to murder anything and everything that moved in some of the most gruesome and terrible ways... Annoyingly, It worked,"  
He then took another longer swig of the bottle, before throwing it into the still burning fire. Surprisingly, the fire actually seemed to burn hotter afterwards.  
"Leaving my past behind, Mr and Mrs. Dursley, I'm ashamed of you. We stopped using that excuse since your kind was nice enough to invent airbags," Severus drawled, "Normally we go with a gas leak and either a cigarette or electrical fire, depending on how non-magical the background of the person making the excuse is."  
"Never mind that! Why would you be working with an insane mass murderer?" Petunia asked, horrified.  
"As most people put it, the perils of a misguided and misspent childhood, Ms. Evans..." Severus stated, putting undue stress on the last part, "Mr. Potter, let's get down to the truth of the… Oh dear, it wore off… Petrificus Totalus..."  
There was a dull thud as Vernon fell to the floor, Severus restowing his stick with a look of satisfaction. "Ahem, the truth of the matter. Your parents were murdered, thanks to a particularly loathsome rat of a man, when I mistakenly gave away important information..." Severus stated, rubbing his temple, "I forgot a very important lesson that day, and paid in ways which… I can hope that I will find forgiveness for in what I do today…"  
"So, Why would he be killed even faster if he didn't attend your very expensive..." Petunia began, for Severus to summon another envelope from his cloak, this one heavier looking, handing it to her. As she looked over the contents, Severus looked towards Harry.  
"Good job I have the ignominious duty of having to 'screen' your mail… also known as opening it and never delivering it… since your latest monthly statement arrived a couple of days ago..." Snape offered, "I will direct your companion to the right room, quite by accident, after she's, undoubtedly, repaired the equipment Dumbledore overloaded..."  
Petunia seemed to change in her attitude as she returned the papers to the envelope, which was resealed and pocketed. "Due to the people who still support… the kind of ethnic cleansing that has caused many societies to crumble..." Severus began, "Harry is in danger due to his survival being an affront to their very doctrine…"  
He reached into his cloak, removing a mask similar in appearance to a skull. "Imagine, one day, because that fat ball of lard got his way, a group of magicals in cloaks like mine, wearing masks like that, appear in Privet Drive..." He stated, "Suddenly, you can't open the windows or doors, and one of them sends a jet of flame through the letterbox…"  
Petunia shuddered, and he mouthed something under his breath, a shimmering dome appearing over the mask, before there was a dull sound, like a muffled hammer blow, and the mask disintegrated.  
"If Dumbledore is right, and we have no reason to disagree, Harry will, likely with the help of a mutual friend, which is what I presume is the Power He Knows Not," He continued, pointedly looking towards Tink, "Be able to find some way to deal a blow to the doctrine that gives those monsters the right to do that, and, through backing the right people and bringing them into power, end their self-destructive ideals… But, as a no-maj in the middle of Surrey, he'll not have the power to do anything but die forgotten..."  
"I understand completely..." Petunia stated, "I notice you don't seem to..."  
"It's in my cloak," Snape stated, "You'd be surprised how much is in there… We need to be off,"  
"What about…?" Petunia began.  
"You will leave us be. Harry will not be anywhere you can find him within the next few hours. We will be picking some things up from his old home, then leaving for a place no-one can find him." Severus stated.  
"What would you suggest I do then? That man..." Petunia began.  
"...is a bigger bigot than I ever was," Severus stated, "You played your part perfectly. Now, I think you saw why I would strongly suggest you make yourself scarce, especially where your husband's future is involved..."  
"Yes, Yes I did..." Petunia replied, "What will happen to me?"  
"When they come, deny everything, and let the man be his usual self," Severus responded, "Have you ever seen the film Labyrinth?"  
She nodded, almost woodenly, since she did remember the bankers were _goblins._  
"He's got more creative. Partially since the bog was no longer an acceptable deterrent..." Severus drawled.  
"Ah." Petunia replied, not wanting to go into it further, "When Dursley watched that, I forgot the bankers were goblins… Yes, maybe I should look into a divorce..."  
"A good idea…" Severus stated, waving her off before moving to look at Harry, "I wish for the Goblin Princess to take a message – The fairy statue in the Potter vault. I need it discreetly."  
A tall hooded figure arrived in the doorway a few moments later, Petunia letting out a gasp as she noticed what he was juggling with his free hand, making it VERY clear who it was.  
"I assume this one?" The man offered, Severus looking at the item, and handing the man a small bag, "Oh, and by the way, please do not come into the bank for at least a week. We have an audit of the Potter accounts going on, and we would not want to cause anyone to lose their head over it… Well, Anyone we care about... Please, please, send your husband though. We will be kind enough to not kill him immediately,"  
Once the man had disappeared, Harry looked towards Snape.  
"So, Why were you hanging round with that insane murderer, and had one of their masks?" Harry asked.  
"I was once a typical wizard of the time. Bigoted, with a deep seated hatred of non-magicals… or Muggles as the majority of wizards and witches in this country insist on calling them," Severus stated, "Please remember not to use 'no-maj' during our trip into London, you might get noticed for being forward thinking and far too civilized..."  
"What did that man mean about an audit?" Harry asked.  
"As a 'concerned citizen', I will be bringing attention that your clothes are out of season and in poor condition, and I had to take you to Great Ormond Street Hospital for medical check-up, because clearly you've never actually seen the inside of a hospital..." He stated, "Which means that, more than likely, your uncle will be called into the bank within the week about embezzlement charges, and they have some rather… ahem, cut-throat methods. Emphasis on cut and throat,"  
"Did you say GOSH?" Tinkerbell stated, flying over, "You're specifically taking him to GOSH, not St. Mungos?"  
"Yes, my dear tinkerer..." Severus stated, "That is why I collected a certain item of Lily's…"  
He then took out a ratty looking copy of Peter Pan, Tinkerbell glaring at it.  
"She hates the thing," Harry explained, lamely, "Told me that the real Peter Pan forgot all about that years ago..."  
"Ah yes, I remember the incident... Completely wiped out the original island," Severus drawled, "However, I will need you to touch the book, then we can dispose of it..."  
They then vanished, seconds before the Dursleys fled themselves, Dudley having never noticed the whispered Obliviate sent his way. Only Petunia knew the full story, and only Petunia would survive the week unharmed…


	2. The Fellowship Of A Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make this clear once, and only once. I could go into great and exacting detail about the years of terrible treatment Tinkerbell had to endure Harry going through, or even I could have written more about Lily's story. But there's far too little concrete known about those times, so anything I write about them would be 110% conjecture and/or outright fanon. Therefore, I summarised heavily the time leading up to their departure from the Hut On The Rock.  
That's fairly well documented, and everyone knows how that went. One change I did was that I do not specifically put Harry's birthday as being the date when Harry was rescued, and remove any references to the fact, as well as removing Dudley's birthday trip to the zoo from the events summarized. Dates will be kept intentionally vague until September, but I will not be forgetting they happened. So, Onto the next point…  
_**Why Severus?**_  
Well, in canon, and most of fanon to be brutally honest, he's a monstrous presence whose only purpose is to belittle Harry, having let himself go, in many ways, with the fact he lost the woman he loved to a bunch of, in his mind, petty, cruel and dangerous pranksters. The fact that he was, to some degree, _right_ is not mentioned.  
However, in this story, he was confronted by Lily, who quoted Edgar Allen Poe's The Raven to him, warning him that he was very close to losing her, losing everything, to his abrupt worship of the pureblood doctrine. As a result, he BECAME the raven, taking the name Nevermore, and used it as a symbol of his own rebirth, as a true double agent, but never totally regained an semblance of a relationship with Lily. As a final thing, I am going with a rule that, if you are enlightened enough to believe in fairies, Tinkerbell speaks in a quiet, but understandable, voice. Of course, in busy environments, and from a distance, she's not going to be heard very easily if at all.  
Also, The Overlook, which appears first in this chapter, is partially within Great Ormond Street's magical ward, and, within Pixie Hollow, is seen as a cliff-side balcony overlooking the new home of the fairy nation, and can only be accessed through special objects, called Statues of Fellowship, which the known ones depict Tinkerbell and Periwinkle. A new one can only be formed by a fairy and a human creating it through an unknown process. Well, Unknown to humans...

Moments after they left the rock, Harry didn't understand what was going on as Snape banished his cloak, revealing a smart suit underneath, running a comb through his hair, before they entered the building in front of him. It looked nothing like the hospitals that Uncle Vernon had taken him, being bright and colourful, with a sign letting him know he was at Great Ormond Street Children's Hospital.  
"Hello, I have an appointment in the special ward..." Snape stated, placing a small statue of Tinkerbell on the desk.  
"Oh right," The receptionist stated, her eyes flicking to where Tinkerbell was riding in Harry's top pocket, "Please fill in this paperwork on your way, and try to be discreet. You do understand the regulations..."  
Harry looked over the paperwork, his eyebrows raising as he noticed a box, among the numerous atypical fields for name, age, place of residence and medical history, below Ethnic Background, containing a set of three boxes, marked 'Magical Ethnicity', with 'Full-blood', 'Half-blood' and 'New-blood' next to them, a entry underneath stating, 'If Half-Blood, please indicate magical parent...'  
"I'll deal with that..." Snape stated, waving his hand over the papers, for them to be literally magically filled in, before adding, in a hushed tone, "The receptionist is a Squib, as in a magically inactive wizard or witch. If we were to actually discuss magic out loud, we'd be breaking wizarding law. The 'Special Ward' cannot be found easily by non-magicals, and regulations mean those that do, we can't stop them..."  
Stopping in a corridor, he placed the papers into a small box, placing the statue he'd been holding earlier into a hollow in the same box, before moving to stand in front of the mural next to it. Harry then noticed the mural depicted, of all things, Tinkerbell sat watching the stars with an unfamiliar white haired fairy.  
"We haven't changed the password..." Tinkerbell choked out, suddenly needing to dab her eyes.  
"And straight on till morning!" Snape declared, tapping his wand against one of the stars in the background, for the stars to melt away as the two fairies faded away, revealing a rustic looking reception area. A fairy-sized nurse was examining some fairy sized papers, almost colliding with the light she was reading with as she read something from them, Harry able to see that she had white hair exactly like the one from the picture. In fact, he suspected this _was_ the fairy from the picture.  
"Oww…" She moaned, "I should have recognised your handwriting, Severus... I won't ask why you're late, just assume someone screwed up that wasn't in on the arrangement,"  
The fairy then flew over, Tinkerbell intercepting her, and drawing her into a hug.  
"Peri, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, The family I was staying with had a real problem with magic, and Lily had left her statue in trust with the bank..." Tink almost gabbled.  
"You should have called ahead..." 'Peri' offered, "Luna's already asleep… Admittedly, You probably picked up the statue and headed right here..."  
"Snape had it express delivered..." Tink stated, "The charge nurse should have got the hospital's copy of Harry's documents..."  
"Harry, you go get some sleep, Us three will discuss why exactly you came to the Overlook in the middle of the night..." 'Peri' offered, "It'll be a long night for all of us, anyone got some money for the machine?"

Snape went out, Harry waving them off as he headed to where a sign indicated the bedrooms were, wondering what was going on as he noticed one of the doors was marked 'Pandora Lovegood', another being marked with 'Luna Lovegood', along with a stylised fairy marked with the name 'Periwinkle'. As he opened a third door, it magically gained his own name, with the marker below it gaining the name 'Tinkerbell'. Tink then came past, using a rail on the ceiling, riding some kind of bike-like contraption, holding an identical plate, which she hastily screwed on over the original, marked 'Jack Banning'.  
"Only me, Peri and Zarina know I'm not with the Banning family..." Tink stated, "Couldn't really tell them otherwise, due to a secrecy vow... So, as far as anyone is concerned, You're Peter's son and that's not going to change unless they bring someone smarter than me,"  
"So, who are the Lovegoods?" Harry asked, almost yawning.  
"Peri's family… She managed to freeze a potion which was reacting rather violently, saving Pandora's life, and had her in GOSH, that's shorthand for, well, the hospital you came in from, faster than it took for the reaction to overload even more violently..." Tinkerbell explained, "Her father is sworn to secrecy, and requires only that Luna sends him regular updates on anything new in Pixie Hollow. Well, All we needed to do was tell him about some of Tink's less dangerous adventures and he was happy to accept the deal. Much better than what happened last time someone tried to study fairies,"  
Harry nodded, noticing that there was some kind of small seat, sculpted out of a roughly egg shape, in a stand on the bedside table. He didn't really notice much more, as the siren call of the oh-so-comfortable bed claimed him, and he was out like a light...

When he woke up a short time later, there was a sharp antiseptic smell in the air, and the room was completely different. From looking around, he guessed he was in the normal hospital.  
"Good morning, _Mr. Banning_..." The nurse stated, putting some slight stress on the name, before whispering, "You're not the first person to come to us for discreet cosmetic surgery, Mr. Potter. When you go outside, use the hat and it's contents. You might notice a few extra staff around."  
When he went out he noticed Tinkerbell, who was dressed similar to what, he assumed, Periwinkle was wearing, and he could definitely see a family resemblance when she did. He'd have to ask her about that later. Picking up the hat and odd looking glove and ball inside, he bounced the ball between his hands as he headed out of the room he was in, noticing several fairies watching from various places in the room.  
"Emergency is over, girls..." He overheard one of them saying, stopping to listen by making great pantomime of ordering a chocolate bar from the vending machine, "Or didn't you remember the utterly ridiculous story of a group of pirates playing baseball for Peter's kid... Tink, with a kid in a baseball cap and with the gear to hand… Viola even saw a new nameplate in the Overlook..."  
"I'm not sure..." One of the others said, "The odd man who was doing paperwork with Tink and Peri… and that Lovegood girl… tells me we're being misdirected..."  
"Lyria, Misdirected why?" The first said.  
"If you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth..." Lyria stated, "The man and woman in the Overlook aren't related to Banning, but the girl is definitely Peri's bond partner, which tells me that we're looking in completely the wrong direction… We expected to see one of the Banning children with Tink, since she's pretty much known for being Pan's fairy, but he did… Ahem… forget a few too many things,"  
Harry hid a wince with getting the item he'd purchased. Tink knew what he was getting at. A little mistake, namely the fact Snape was unknown to the other fairies, and at least one fairy knew there was something going on. As they approached the mural, a blond-haired woman opened it from the other side.  
"Loose lips sink ships..." She stated, "Just ask Zarina some time… Hello, I'm Pandora, the other adult who has access to this idyllic paradise away from the nightmares of the real world..."  
"The subterfuge is only temporary, until we've managed to locate..." Tink began, shaking her head before she offered, "So, How is your daughter?"  
"My daughter is fine..." The woman offered, "So, tell me about these Dursleys..."  
Her cheerful expression fell very quickly as she listened. A few hours later, he was sat in a room with a nice woman in a Police uniform, who asked him some questions, promising that they'd find every way possible to deal with this without bringing either Harry or GOSH into the case. Before he went to bed that night, he was given a message by Tinkerbell that just from finding the cupboard, they had more than enough evidence to have Vernon Dursley end up in prison, Aunt Petunia and Dudley having already left him. Apparently, the fear of Jareth got anyone moving quickly.

At the same time as Harry had been dealing with the rapid handling of the child abuse case against his uncle, Minerva entered a private room in the Three Broomsticks.  
"What's got you being secretive?" Minerva asked as she entered the private room Severus had rented. He looked outside, looking both ways, before sealing the door and putting up a privacy charm, further making sure the room was _private_ for the following hour at least.  
"I am the man most able to know what not checking who is listening in can cause..." He stated, "I encountered Tinkerbell today…"  
"Does she know about..." Minerva asked.  
"She did not, or could not, say. She was working at the hospital rather than being wherever the boy is, that's all I need to say..." Severus responded, Minerva wincing already, "So, Care to explain why I had to, as a favour for her, use my status as a family friend to even get Tink's statue out of Lily's vault?"  
"We felt that Tink herself, when she met with Harry, would be able to..." Minerva started.  
"You could have, while dealing with other things, slipped the damn thing in with his basket," Severus stated, "The Potters and Lovegoods didn't make that alliance with the fairies just for Dumbledore to forget about how it works! They _personally_ cannot get the statue, so Dumbledore's thought that Tink could acquire it for him..."  
He paused, beginning pacing. "Goddammit, woman! The Overlook? Ring any bells?" He snapped. Minerva's face fell. She knew of the Overlook. Had even got an invite once or twice before it was sealed, partially since Pandora was dead, and partially since the only other fairy partner known in the magical world of England was going into hiding and would be unable to commune with them.

It didn't need a Fidelus. It didn't need some complicated plan to hide it from Voldemort. It was not just unplottable, it wasn't even on the map and, even if Voldemort _did_ find out about the Overlook's existence, Attacks on world famous children's hospitals were very rarely able to be covered up, so it wasn't even hidden that the Overlook could be reached from a mural a few minutes walk from the children's ward of Great Ormond Street Hospital.  
All they'd done was forget to tell anyone it existed, outside of a filing at the Magical Creatures Office that had got misplaced. And surprisingly, that worked. No-one in the Ministry knew where it was, despite it being well documented.

"Erm… Yes..." McGonagall stated, "Has she found a new partner?"  
"Some boy who showed magic who I was in the hospital for, since YOU were too busy with Dumbledore's recent stupidity..." Snape drawled, "I hope that you are able to get your jobs in order, because you wear far too many hats, and have let them take over your life… Good day, Minerva..."  
As he left, he was met by Viola, who handed him a message, before disappearing off again.  
"Banning alias compromised. Lyria needs to stop channeling Holmes. Think of a new one, fast." The message read. He rolled his eyes. Oh, to be working two fronts again. He missed how much it consumed his life. He might actually be able to be civil with the Potions students this year, he'd be so focused on keeping all these secrets.

After he'd arrived back in the Overlook, he looked towards Harry, sighing. "We're going to need to use a new alias, since Tink's friends accidentally brought someone smarter than I am to GOSH this week… The worst kind of intelligent... A library fairy," Severus drawled, "Admittedly, Banning, from what I've heard about him, would end up in Gryffindor..."  
"Ignoring your animagus form for a moment, You wouldn't normally be seen with a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw..." Luna offered, "And we're pretty much guaranteed to be one of the two..."  
"Yes, I know… Which means I need to create a dyed-in-the-wool Slytherin..." Severus sighed, "OK, Harry?"  
"Yes?" He asked, putting down a book marked 'The Way Things Work', for Tink to continue reading it, "Sorry, I found a really good book in the library..."  
"My fault!" Peri called from Luna's shoulder, "I thought it was a prank! I didn't think it was a Tinker's eye view of no-maj technology! Admittedly, I don't know what their obsession with mammoths is about..."  
"Ahem, as I was trying to say, Harry, Your name is… Hmm… Percy Jackson, You're a... half-blood, that should deal with questions about your last name, you adore Chemistry, you are really looking forward to Potions classes, and you think you'll be sorted into Slytherin," Snape declared.  
"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?" Harry quipped, "Although, I can understand why you said all that… Even with what muggle upbringing Percy has, he's pretty much a mentorship waiting to happen..."  
"Quite..." Severus stated, "Dress in clothing with predominantly green and black colours, and don't speak out of turn with anyone who needs to talk to me. Especially if they are blond and use too much hair gel..."  
"Ah yes, the Malfoys..." Luna stated, "Silver spooners, At least two ministers have been confirmed to have a Malfoy pulling the strings of the Ministry… What they wouldn't give for Harry Potter to be allied with their house..."  
"And we'd probably have another war of blood purity where no-one wins except the rich and bigoted… and my former master would have the only one who can defeat him as his right hand lackey, with both being advised by Malfoy..." Snape continued, "Later, I'll tell you all about a really interesting conversation I overheard when I was told to wait for Dumbledore while he was doing an interview. The whole thing was stage managed, but I will give him credit… He does do brilliantly at showmanship..."

A few hours later, a young man in a green blazer and black sensible pants stepped out onto Diagon Alley, accompanied by Snape, No-one really looking at the ball of light that alighted on a nearby lamp, and was soon following them discreetly, or the larger row of lights which were observing it, after they managed to locate the place. None of the large group of fairies even thought they were being conned just as much as the purebloods who met with Snape. His scar was long gone and his glasses had been binned. Not one of the observers even thought of Harry Potter...  
...And, if things went as planned, they never would.


	3. Playing Fizzbin with Wizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Fizzbin © CBS/Viacom, and is referenced without permission.
> 
> Before anyone asks about the copyright, Fizzbin is a 'card game' from Star Trek. It was created when Kirk decided to play, with some gangsters, the game, which has a series of increasingly confusing rules that look like they were made up on the spot… and, admittedly, actually were, purely to keep the other players from actually knowing a thing about what was actually happening, because they were too busy trying to understand the 'rules'.  
Throughout this chapter, spot when someone tells the unvarnished truth to anyone.
> 
> Also, Jean is a french equivalent of John, which is how I, for one, can get away with having Hermione and Gwen's parents named after a certain naming situation.

The teller looked up at the young man approaching his station, the only thing in his hand being a book. It was one of the abysmal 'Boy Who Lived' books. Admittedly, this particular one was considered one of the more acceptable books by the goblins. For one, The writer didn't insult the goblin nation once, preferring to use his common idea of having dwarves handling Mr. Potter's money and never mentioning them at all.  
The goblins liked dwarves. They held part-share in all mining concerns, and all precious metals were funnelled into their wholly-owned smelters. The precious gems were kept by the dwarves. There were never complaints.  
"Name?" The goblin asked, frowning as he was handed the book. Why he did so, he didn't know.  
"Percy Jackson." He stated, the goblin glancing at the book. It wasn't marked, just genuinely dog-eared.  
"Key?" The even more annoyed goblin stated, wanting to get this done with. He was ready to fine the boy a galleon for giving him anything, since it could be considered a bribe, even if the book was barely worth a knut considering it's state. Percy handed him a key, deliberately cutting his finger on a small needle on the desk. When the goblin saw what the needle revealed, he knew this was one of Jareth's little games, and checked the ledger, finding what the madman was playing at.  
_He_ didn't want this customer's name known. Period. The book was intended to let the goblin know who 'Percy' really was.  
"It says here you have an appointment." The goblin stated, "You're early."  
"Time is money, and we both know wasting either is an extremely bad idea..." Percy replied, the goblin nodding. The book ended up being resold by the goblins for several thousand galleons when it was revealed to be part of, with verified memories, the subterfuge that surrounded Harry Potter's return to the Wizarding World. But at the time, it was just pocketed by the teller, and he'd waive discussing it with Jareth. It would not do to waste time, or money, when the appointment was organised through, and was, in a way, _with_, Jareth in the first place.

At the same time, Sirius Black was wondering what the hell was going on himself. He'd been released due to, according to the Aurors who collected him, an irregularity with the Black accounts. After leaving the floo, where he met with his account manager, he knew something was up. For one, he was smiling. Goblins rarely smiled unless they were about to shove your head on a pike or someone was about to become very very poor very very quickly. Sirius hoped it was the latter. He could get by as a poor dog, but his head was much better on his shoulders.  
"We do have something to discuss… Apparently, according to the accounts, you are still Lord Black, which is highly irregular considering the regulations involved in lordships..." His account manager stated with a grin that balanced precariously between '_Someone is about to lose several thousand galleons_' and '_I am going to get to kill someone today'_, the aurors leaving with a sigh. They knew what was coming.  
"I'm not sure what I can possibly say…" Sirius stated, squirming slightly at the sight of that grin, before his account manager's demeanour changed in the instant the door clicked shut, becoming jovial and almost accommodating, Sirius wondering what happened. He'd never seen a goblin look like that unless money changed hands first.  
"BUT that is not why you're here. But it's why you'll be with me for several hours later. Take this and go to Meeting Room 11..." He declared abruptly, Sirius opening the message, noticing the way it was written. Only two people didn't use the 'usual encryption', but this was standard Marauder mail.  
'_Padfoot,  
__I know full well it was the rat who did it. Admittedly, If I didn't, I'd not be who I am. Course, no-one else knows since no-one interviewed the fairy who was watching Harry at the time. __Hell, No-one even noticed his night-light could name every person in the room that day.  
__Nevermore and TTSS.' _The message read. Sirius then realised what had happened. He had just been witness to what he thought was impossible: _The Goblins pranking Wizards._

A short time later, he'd arrived in Meeting Room 11, to see an annoyed looking Remus Lupin, along with Severus Snape, Ragnok and a boy that couldn't be more Slytherin if you tried, sat under a family picture of Lord Jareth, his wife and daughter, the first of which who was spinning his crystals in annoyance. He was about to ask what was going on when he noticed the small figure who was tightening up something on Ragnok's desk. Clearly, the little tinkerer couldn't sit still five minutes when something needed fixing. Which meant that likely the boy was Harry Potter.  
Clearly Nevermore had gained the Marauder touch. And the whole prank with the 'audit' was likely organised with his help. Well, He hoped so. It wouldn't do for the goblins to have thought about such a prank _without_ Marauder help.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Snape, Ms. Bell." Ragnok declared, the fairy alighting on the seat arm of the Slytherin boy, confirming his suspicions, as she was named, "Before we begin, We at Gringotts are fully aware of your innocence, Mr. Black, but cannot provide the evidence. Mr. Snape shall be continuing as your proxy as per the agreement made shortly before Ms. Potter's passing. And thank you, Ms. Bell, the mechanism was starting to stick due to blood not being a good lubricant..."  
"You could have told us that Scabbers was a traitor..." Lupin stated, then, pausing, "Admittedly, You didn't really have time. They were after you faster than you can say 'Snitch', and Pettigrew provided all the evidence needed, especially with the fact he'd scarpered..."  
"True, true, I was a dumb mutt that day, and let the rat win… Now, I thank you, Ragnok, as well as the Goblin Royal Family, and appreciate you gathering us together for this day." Sirius replied, before, in a rare business-like tone, he asked, "What do you have to report?"  
"We just completed an audit on the Potter accounts," Ragnok stated, Sirius noting Jareth smiled at the mention of him and his family, "The usual stipend to GOSH is doing fine, and some of the, as the non-magicals put it, 'blue chip' investments that were done thanks to 'concerned parties' in the absence of the Potters mean that the accounts are in huge profit. Who would think investing in a playing card company would turn out like that?"  
"Playing card company?" Harry asked.  
"Your grandfather asked for Gringotts to look into an investment in an up-and-coming company recently starting in the continent called _Nintendo_..." Ragnok stated, for Harry to suddenly get a choking fit. Yep, that was a good investment. An incredibly good investment.  
"And the bad news?" Severus asked.  
"During an appearance in court, Vernon Dursley suffered a heart attack. We at Gringotts know nothing about it, claim ignorance of any tampering with the peach he had been munching on earlier in the day, and any evidence of the fact had an accident with a security dragon several days ago," Ragnok replied, just the mention of peaches suggesting they had _everything_ to do with it, "His former wife was in one of our non-magical branches, and agreed to sign over everything, including her former home, to the goblins as part of repatriation towards Mr. Potter. Oddly, and she doesn't have a clue why, but the junk room was missing almost two-thirds of the junk..."  
At that, Tinkerbell suddenly started whistling innocently while acting like she was going to hide. Yep, Typical Tinkerbell. Likely she repaired most of it, and anything Harry couldn't use got sold on as second hand.  
"The house will be signed over to Mr. Snape later today, since a Mr. Dumbledore requires that he remains at the address until further notice," Ragnok concluded, "He said nothing about the Dursleys, so, of course, we're not telling him a thing."  
"How long would these accounting problems with the Black Accounts take?" Sirius asked. Ragnok looked thoughtful.  
"Considering how many departments we're likely to need to consult with, possibly weeks, and you would, officially, be under observation for the entire period. For now, I would suggest going to Great Ormond Street Hospital for a check-up. You know which ward," Ragnok stated, looking up towards the picture, "Anyway, For now, I think that all interested parties know everything,"  
"Is Albus within the bank?" Tink asked, for everyone to shake their head, "OK, Yes, everyone who needs to know knows."  
Sirius now knew. Firstly, that likely wasn't a picture, and was the second, to date, prank by goblins on wizards. And second, The joke wasn't on him, it was on Dumbledore. So, he then prepared for the next stage of one of the most audacious pranks going, and the wizarding side of it.

A short time later, Harry entered the bookstore, looking round at the books, mentally wondering if he should jinx the Harry Potter books. After a brief pause, he considered not doing so. It would improve their value.  
"Who is the bigger ego without any way to back it up, Harry Potter or Peter Pan?" He muttered angrily, grabbing one of them, "No, no, no, completely wrong. When he was six, he managed to discover how to cook a five course meal with only four courses ready to be made and the fifth not ordered due to an oversight by Mr. Dursley. Notably, Only three courses were actually eaten by the diners, and the fourth was, officially, binned… And it was a good cake too... We both enjoyed it,"  
Tink chuckled under her covering, her bell-like laughter causing a figure to stiffen nearby, and begin to listen more carefully, as he picked a random passage.  
"_Harry Potter glared up at the troll. While it was distracted, he'd already picked up it's discarded club with some wandless magic, and before it could even grab one of the spares, he released the levitation spell and sent the latest of the assassination attempts crashing to the floor of Potter Manor..._ Hmm... That's not a bad idea, how good are you at carrying things without being noticed?" He continued, Tinkerbell's tinkled reply causing the nearby figure to walk off, now sure of what they heard, heading towards their family.  
Once he'd got a full set of the Harry Potter books, which he'd reference, through Gringotts, to a magical lawyer for basically making money off him without asking him if he wanted any, while also asking whoever was asked about if there was a Potter Manor, and whether he could rent it out to Great Ormond Street, he found himself bracketed by two brown haired girls, one shorter than the other, who grabbed his scarf before he could stop them, causing Tink to tumble free, one of the girls holding her up triumphantly.  
"Told you, Herms!" The shorter one declared, "I said I heard Tinkerbell!"  
"Damn, OK, First things first, Peter Pan is real, he did end up growing up, into quite a jerk mind you," Harry dictated almost, "He married one of Wendy's relatives, has two kids, a son and a daughter, and I'm not one of them. Tink wouldn't bond with a Banning if you went and paid her,"  
"OK, Good news, Tinkerbell is real," The one called 'Herms' sighed, "Bad news, we're going to have to bin Peter Pan anyway. He grew up and became such a jerk that Tinkerbell found a new family. So, What's your opinions on Lord Of The Rings?"  
"Potentially accurate, Tink and Periwinkle know the languages fluently, which shows promise," He mused, "Problem is that could be due to the copious amounts of notes Tolkein uses, and there's so little information on the times of Druidic Magic… Still, You got a question, now for me, Which one of you is the witch?"  
"We're both magical, but Gwen is a year younger than me." 'Herms' offered, "Hermione Granger, this is my sister, Gwen, and you cost me a galleon."  
"Actually, I cost her five quid, but it's not much different." Gwen explained, for Harry to root in his pockets and hand Hermione a five pound note.  
"Neither of you spend it all at once. Charge anything these two lovely girls want, but don't need, to the name on this card." Harry said, handing the shop assistant a piece of cardboard with his real name on it, "If they want it, but do not need it, I will pay, It they need it, but do not want it, I will not."  
Neither of the two girls noticed the shop assistant look at the card in mild shock after he'd left, and that she'd headed to Gringotts to set up the very odd standing order. or more than just one secret would be out that morning.  
"You're strange. I feel like I should know you, but you're so nondescript, I can't think where from." Gwen observed, "Who are you really?"  
"Who am I? Well, I'm a pure-blood, in that both my parents were magical, but that's meaningless, since most pure-bloods are egomaniacs, and I'm not," He offered, "I'm also undoubtedly rich, since that seems to be a quantifier for being the former, and is equally meaningless, since I don't want the money. As you know, I have a fairy companion, who loves the fact I live in a muggle neighbourhood. Lots to tinker with. She has a whole room to herself for the job..."  
"So, is that why you did that with the card?" Hermione asked, "However, why did you say you'd only pay for the books we want to get, but don't need to get?"  
Harry looked at the rows and rows of Harry Potter books. "I exclude those frankly ridiculous stories there. They're like Peter Pan. The day they tell the real story about the boy on the cover, only those who really wanted to know the Boy Who Lived will read it, but it would never be a bestseller."  
"They should really do a sequel to Peter Pan… Peter Banning Of Wall Street," Tink offered, Hermione and Gwen looking confused, Gwen chuckling slightly, "He's become the business world's equivalent of James Hook. Except his weapon is a mobile phone,"  
"How can we understand you?" Hermione asked, "Gwen only heard tinkling sounds when she overheard you earlier."  
"A smidge of imagination, Belief in my existence and an acceptance of that belief within you," Tinkerbell offered, "You ask any old pureblood if fairies exist, nine times out of ten, they'd feel they weren't people like me, so wouldn't see anything except for a tinkling ball of light. People with no imagination or who only accept something when it's cold, hard fact, they have so much more trouble with seeing fairies even when they know I exist… So, people like the vile monsters Harry lived with saw the light, period,"  
"While, since both of us, due to the story of Peter Pan, however glossed over it is, believe in you and believe in fairies..." Gwen offered, "Oh my, I'm talking to a fairy, and don't even care… And that's the point, isn't it?"  
"Yes, yes, and you're both very smart for it." Tinkerbell offered, "Hello, Jane, Hello, Jean."  
"We know of her as Paediatric Nurse Bell from GOSH more than Tinkerbell, but have seen her do 'autograph sessions' for some of the more accepting children. Peter Banning, for how much he donates to GOSH semi-anonymously, never instils the tenets of Faith, Trust and Imagination into the children there," Jane explained, giving a small wave to the fairy, "You work at GOSH, part-time or not, and not know about the _other_ Paediatric Department's Head, you really need to think about who paid for part of the hospital, and, through bequeathment, continues to."  
"If you ever notice me, calling me 'Nurse Pan' is the easiest way to get just the standard human staff, and never invited to listen to my stories. Admittedly, you'd likely only hear the bell at that point as well..." She stated, "I like any of the Darling or Banning daughters, they always get the tenets right, and always use 'Nurse Bell'..."  
"So, Want to join us in dealing with your shopping? And Hermione, Gwen, no books outside of your budget, we can't afford you getting every book in the store." John offered, for the shop assistant from earlier to make a small cough.  
"Due to an anonymous benefactor, the children could walk out with one of our special ever-full bookbags each, all three of you, which would effectively allow them, with the catalogue on the inside flap, summon a personal copy of almost any book in Flourish and Blott's." She explained, "In very specific cases, they will still need to purchase a copy of the books. But it's unlikely to happen..."  
The book bags were handed over, after a short explanation on how they worked, with the only adjustment being a slender pocket on one side that Tink helped the shop assistant put in place, strapping herself into the pocket on one of them, which Harry picked up, Tink now looking out of the facing side of the bag. Hermione and Gwen looked curious about the fact they both now had a 'fairy harness' on their book bags, but left it at that for now. Likely the fact they had accepted fairies into their life meant that, soon enough, they'd meet someone like Tink who would reward said belief.

At the same time as that performance, In the rafters, the group of fairies who were observing him looked thoughtful.  
"Definitely that boy is Tink's new partner, and they were conning us with the baseball, hat and glove... He just ripped Pan a new one for being a ruthless corporate raider," Lyria offered, "And he didn't once give his name..."  
"OK, So, whoever it is, definitely not Banning…" Zarina offered, "OK, Opinions about the girls he met?"  
"Not feeling a need to approach them..." The others offered, Lyria not commenting. Zarina smirked.  
"Hedging his bets then..." Zarina replied, "Definitely is a smarter partner for Tink than most. Tore the local legend and Banning a new one with his critique..."  
"Personally, I think that was a show, and we were simply the target audience..." Lyria offered, "Zarina, I wish to consult with you… alone..."

Once the others had flown off, she looked down at where the unknown boy, Hermione and Gwen were.  
"Now, You didn't comment earlier..." Zarina asked, "Who are you reacting with, then we'll talk..."  
"I'm not sure which one, but..." Lyria stated.  
"Me too… You and me will follow him. He seems to be hanging round with the girls anyway..." Zarina stated, "I will state that I know who he is, and have since before the hospital..."  
"You withheld information?" Lyria snapped, "Who is he then?"  
"He's Harry Potter, the real one… Pretty much tore the fake Potter a new one purely due to that," Zarina stated, "Once we're out of sight of the rest, I'll help you with the rest of the dramatis personae in this little game..."  
"I wonder if we are the Power He Knows Not?" Lyria mused, Zarina clocking her over the back of the head at her dismantling the Prophecy.  
"Possibly, Possibly..." Zarina stated, "But that's for discussing _after_ we get back to GOSH."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to state something.
> 
> I am _**not** kidding_ about the Nintendo Playing Card Company. Nearly a hundred years before Mario was even a twinkle in someone's eye, in 1889, They were a Kyoto playing card company. Now, they're worth several billion yen.


	4. Two Sides, Two Agendas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Magic School Bus © Scholastic Entertainment and Netflix, and any references are made with the utmost respect to the source franchise.
> 
> As you might have noticed, I am using the Disney Fairies portrayal of Tinkerbell, i.e the minature MacGvyer, rather than any portrayal from Peter Pan materials, because she is the portrayal of Tink I need for a fairy who'd be sat on Lily's shoulder suggesting some way to make something that is outside the box. Meanwhile, I will state that the nature of Pandora Lovegood's rescue is basically that Periwinkle slowed down the commonly accepted out-of-control potion reaction by freezing it, before getting her to the Outlook to deal with what injuries she did get.
> 
> Concerning the nature of the Outlook, Due to how the Fairies refer to Neverland, at least, as the 'mainland' in Disney Fairies, I am going with the assumption that the Seasonal Lands of Pixie Hollow and it's surrounding areas are not in Neverland itself. Sometime prior to HP and Tinkerbell beginning, a particularly violent, but bloodless, feud between what factions remained after Peter left caused the fairy territory to be effectively removed from Neverland. This unintentionally saved it from what occurred as a result of both Peter Pan and James Hook ceasing to exist as they should at the same time. Basics are 'Neverland won't appear in this story, as it was, but I need to have Pixie Hollow and it's lands appear'. Enough said.
> 
> And, before anyone asks, The use of the name 'Percy Jackson' is a complete and utter accident by Snape. Even if it's such an appropriate false name for Harry. The book wasn't out then. Out of universe, I had barely any knowledge of the franchise when I thought of it. And no, I don't plan to have much knowledge of it going forward. I will state also that the Mural is not intentionally based on how the Smash Ultimate Mural works as more and more is released, but yes, it will take on a similar habit. And it will not just depict fairies, but anyone of Neverland...
> 
> Finally, concerning Zarina, due to the Disney Fairies franchise coming to a sudden, and somewhat abrupt, end, I had to take liberties with her design, replacing her rough-and-tumble Pirate Fairy look with a concept that borrows from steampunk science, since her original look, ahem, wouldn't go down well with most fairies, or the Lost Boys either. With her, the Frizzle mantra of 'Take Chances, Make Mistakes, Get Messy' applies all too well and they are both redheads similar to Zarina, so she ended up with that as a nickname… especially _after_ electrical work.

For the rest of their shopping trip, Hermione's parents and Minerva were told that, for specific reasons, not to join in as Harry, Hermione and Gwen were given near matching outfits, with Hermione and Gwen told to adopt an air of callous indifference, before they went back to their shopping. Use of words like 'Now' and 'Urgently' replaced such courtesies as 'Please' and 'could you kindly'…  
...And the two girls were shocked by how much the customer service discreetly improved by them being absolutely wretched towards the staff, suddenly realising quite why Harry was being so dismissive and downright insulting of the Boy Who Lived books, other than the fact the knowledge he grew up muggle with a fairy his long time companion was nowhere in them.

As they headed off to meet back up with Minerva, they passed by Severus, who was still talking about very dry and boring politics with Lucius Malfoy, not even getting a second look, with only Severus looking his way at all.  
"Why, Lucius, Let me get you a drink in the Leaky Cauldron..." Severus declared, Lucius following him out of the alley. An hour later, with all but their wands, which Olivander said were 'not in stock', Harry detached from Hermione and Gwen, to meet with Lucius and Severus at the inn, having agreed to meet with Minerva shortly.  
"My my my..." Lucius had said as he approached, "Doesn't time fly?"  
"So do wizards, but I will not be able to waive the restriction for your son." Severus drawled, "I just got a missive from Minerva while you were getting the drinks. She just finished doing Harry Potter's shopping, and expects him to be one of her lions."  
"Damn, how did I miss him?" He cursed, "Try to make sure he sees the error of his ways, We need that boy."

Once he'd left, Snape let off a dry chuckle. "Yes, you really like your boys. Rumor has it that he's gay." He offered, "Anyway, Here."  
He took out a slender box, Harry opening it to find it was a wand.  
"You'll not find the wood in this world, and the core is a phoenix tail feather. Only core that seemed to result in a stable wand against your magical core, due to the taint on it," He explained, "Will be doing a second wand when we get rid of that curse scar with Ms. Bell, since your mother used the same wood with a pixie wing fragment core. And, unlike a certain misadventure, Ms. Bell didn't almost lose her wing donating it."  
"Ahem. I guess my sister told me about that incident one winter… For now, you can tell Severus about the fact you bought those two muggleborns portable libraries," Tinkerbell exclaimed, Snape raising an eyebrow. He really had been talking too long.

Hermione and Gwen didn't know why they were told to stay behind by Minerva, their parents having gone to do some more mundane tasks across the road, Harry coming in earlier with a raven on his shoulder, which hopped off, turning into the man he'd been associating with, who cast a spell on him, causing all the silver and green to melt away, as his appearance shifted as he took out a pair of glasses.  
"Oh my," Minerva declared, "Very clever, Severus. Ms. Granger and Ms. Granger, I wish for you to meet Harry Potter."  
"We already met," Hermione stated, "He was giving grief to the Boy Who Lived books for plagarism and defamation... We barely figured out he was Harry,"  
"Yes, there are a lot of mistakes in them, aren't there?" A new voice stated, everyone looking to see a brown-haired fairy in a pink-trimmed toga float down, "Gwen, my name is Lyria. I hope we can continue to collaborate."  
Hermione was then surprised by a red-haired fairy jumped down, a pair of what were clearly steampunk-inspired goggles on her head, her outfit similarly styled.  
"The name's Zarina… I'm fond of experimenting, and getting into scrapes… Should have been a dust-keeper fairy, but I pretty much now hang around with the tinker fairies nowadays, since there's not yet such a thing as Inventor Fairies," She offered, "If you will accept my counsel, Ms. Granger, I'm sure that you will learn the value of taking chances and making mistakes..."  
"Is your last name Frizzle?" Gwen asked, for Zarina and Lyria to chuckle.  
"I'm not going to argue" Zarina decided, "I pretty much get called Frizzle or Friz anyway..."  
"We accept your offer," Both Grangers stated, for there to be a flash, and what seemed to be a pair of book-ends appeared, one showing Lyria quietly reading a book, the other showing Zarina with a sketchpad, depicting some kind of blueprints, a book in her lap that she was clearly consulting, showing the girls that their fairies both had their own approaches to books, Lyria wanting to sit quietly and read, while Zarina used them as outlines for whatever she was doing.  
"Those book-ends will be useful to you when you next visit GOSH. I wonder if the mural will update to show them..." He mused, before taking out a statue of Tink, "Peri, Can you check the mural?"  
"It's gained a tree, Zarina Frizzle, might as well use it outright, sat in the branches, doing something typical of her, while Lyria is sat underneath trying to read a book..." A voice stated out of the statue, "Will be interesting when you find more wizards and witches accepting of fairies… Might even be a proper mural..."  
He then put away the statue, as Lyria and Zarina were helped into the book bag harnesses.  
"My name is Severus Snape, but, If you ever encounter a Mr. Lupin, he knew me very well as Nevermore." Severus drawled, before, in explanation, "Never more would I belittle those who were mundane-born. I am a half-blood, and I was reminded of that. I may wear a dark mark, the mark of a particularly vile wizard, but..."  
He pulled up his arm, grasping part of the skin under an odd looking tattoo he had there, the skin peeling away to show it was a very well disguised sheet of fake skin.  
"I wish to thank the... more recent Wildcat… Mr Potter might know her better as his mother... for that idea," Severus declared, "I've not actually worn the dark mark for over a decade. I only wish that there hadn't been a mole in the Department of Mysteries, or the prophecy would have gone undeclared even with Dumbledore's theatrics..."  
"We also know of someone who goes by the name Wildcat," Zarina admitted, "She's much older than Lily, and younger as well... We don't ask,"  
He then folded up the piece of skin with the tattoo, placing it in a normal muggle wallet, before looking at the two girls.  
"Now, let me check your book sets, I need to double check Dumbledore hasn't been stunting the magic growth of the next generation again," Snape stated, accepting the official lists before sighing, before he added, "He clearly still isn't listening. Now that's done with, we'll discuss a few things, and sort out some things that clearly Dumbledore won't..."

Jean and Jane Granger met up with Hermione and Gwen after they came out of Diagon Alley, shortly before they needed to head home for their evening meal.  
"A nice man helped us with the rest of our shopping, Mum." Gwen explained as they got into the car, "We had to wear these ugly green and black outfits, and act like when we were five, but it meant no-one gave us funny looks."  
"The magical world seems to work to a caste system, and you're not even rated as worthy of magic within it according to a large amount of them..." Lyria stated, waving to her parents, "Me and Zarina entered fellowship with your daughters. Gwen questions everything, so I will always be there to give her an answer, while Hermione needs to learn how much good being unpredictable and free-thinking can be, so The Friz there will be there to suggest alternatives to what is suggested,"  
"Still don't know who Peri might be..." Hermione mused, "I've read all the Peter Pan books, and there's no-one named Peri..."  
"But that doesn't mean there isn't someone named Peri," Zarina offered from her perch, "Does the book mention either of us..."  
"Good point, Good point..." Hermione offered, "Most likely a sister, since Tink seemed very familiar with her… Something that doesn't make sense..."  
Gwen looked up at her sister. "If Tink has been working at GOSH or living with Harry this long, why did she still trail pixie dust from her wings?" She asked, Zarina cackling. Mission successful! They just spotted the one thing that didn't make sense, namely the fact Tink was still connected to Neverland! It was definitely time for them to go for a checkup.

Half a continent away, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was in a foul mood. He'd just got a message from Arabella Figg that stated the Dursleys had effectively vanished, and he'd checked to find that the blood wards had dropped like the paper thin shield they were, and the secondary tracking he had on Harry, using the tools originally used for tracking rule breakers within the school, had returned an indefinite result.  
Clearly, Something had gone wrong there, and he had to find out what.  
"Severus!" He called, Snape sauntering into the office without even looking his way, "Do you know what happened to Harry's letters? I haven't yet got a reply to his letter, and the equipment no longer works..."  
"I do not go round looking for lost people… Ask Tinkerbell. She's an expert in lost children, especially boys. Oh wait, you left her wandering aimlessly after Lily died, so you can't..." He sneered, "However, I will bring up that you didn't use any of the recommendations I tabled in the last staff meeting about book assignments. I have had to visit at least two dozen pure-blooded families to hand out the corrected book lists before they wasted a king's ransom on useless tripe..."  
"I am sorry, Severus. I understand some of the books you offered are of a better quality, but we have to think of the muggleborn and half-blood students, who cannot afford the prices of those books..." Dumbledore offered with a twinkle of his eye.  
Severus sighed. The fact most of the books sold to the school had been done, since Dumbledore's hiring, by a particular printing company, Bumblebee Print Works, whose major recent contract was the Harry Potter books, with two particular families having controlling interests in it, clearly wasn't the reason he ignored the suggestions. Yep, working with the fairies again made him spot Dumbledore's transparent lies so much easier. The real reason he didn't want the alternative, superior, books that came from the continent was that they weren't printed by him, edited by him or even ghost-written by him.  
"I sometimes wonder, quietly, why the average wizard in the street can't tie their shoelaces properly, then I remember half of them don't even understand needing to bend down to do so… but less about Muggle Studies classes," Severus sneered back, "Yes, the books we used in the 17th century are great books, but they also have been traced back to several fatalities due to improperly cast spells or exploding cauldrons..."  
"I will look into ways of improving the book lists without compromising on affordability…" Dumbledore declared, which Snape knew meant he'd buy out the publishers on the better books if he could, "I do not have the time to deal with it at this moment, Hogwarts is opening soon..."  
Once he'd left the office, Snape sighed. "Maybe if you weren't spread so thinly, you'd actually get more proactive with things, but we can't have that," Snape drawled as he walked away from the office, "You might actually notice I've practically taken over your fiefdom... Oh wait, you wanted that, but it was for my other master..."  
He then paused. "Although, what would she want with a magical school?"

Several miles away, at the Weasley home, Molly Weasley was preparing her youngest daughter for what she was going to be doing when they went to the platform.  
"Now, You know your role, Ginerva… Albus might be worried about Harry not being there due to not getting his response letter, but we can't guarantee anything. Now, we know for a fact he's not aware of the location of the platform, so we look for a black haired boy in muggle attire, the scar will be easy to see, then go through the area, and you know your lines?" Molly asked, Ginny nodding, for her to smile back.  
"I already got reassurances from Dumbledore that the muggles are unlikely to notice my comment, and the aurors on duty at the platform are all former Order members, so will make sure… You do this right, You will get that fairy-tale wedding to the Boy Who Lived, You just need to make sure he notices you..." Molly concluded, before walking off.  
"Yes, Mum..." Ginny replied, slumping in her seat as Molly left her alone. Yes, She wanted a hero to sweep her off her feet, and the Boy Who Lived was her age and very much the kind of hero she'd like, but Luna…  
She'd told her that, often, Real life heroes, unlike how they're presented in books, were flawed and prone to being far from what the authors claimed them to be, pointing out inconsistencies in both the self-published Gilderoy Lockhart books and the Harry Potter ones about particular things. Lockhart's books had become a game between the two to spot the biggest glaring inconsistency. They'd been about to move onto Harry Potter when Molly had her leave Luna 'to mourn'.  
"I wish that I was like Luna now… She can always rely on Peri when she needs advice..." Ginny sighed, for a nearby bush to rustle.  
"Is that 'Peri' as in 'Periwinkle'?" A voice declared from the bush, for her to look towards the bush and see a fairy like Luna's friend sat on a knot between a couple of the branches.  
"Umm, Yes… My friend Luna swears by her advice..." Ginny stated, "What are you doing here, Miss..."  
"Fawn… I was looking around since there's some foreign, unnatural, magic in this area..." She mused, wincing as something exploded in the house, "Except your magic and that of the twin terrors... The first of those feels comforting for some reason..."  
"What do you mean by 'foreign'?" Ginny asked, settling down for what she wasn't aware would be a very long discussion...

Later that day, Harry went out to get the usual coffees and diet sodas from the drinks machine, to notice a new fairy on the mural, Tink coming out when he got her attention.  
"Hmm… Fawn has found a companion..." Tink mused, "Wonder who it is… She's a nature fairy, she adores animals of any kind, and is the most down-to-earth and grounded of my old friends… She consulted with Luna a few times, since she helped her figure out some of the animals she thinks she sees... They don't exist,"  
She then paused, before going to one of the 'in-the-know' nurses.  
"Mind calling the Grangers? Make up some reason about a pre-school checkup... Make sure to mention you're from Great Ormond Street," She asked, "Actually, it's so I can explain fairy bonds in more detail, and Hermione can meet Periwinkle..."  
"What about Fawn?" Harry asked.  
"She knows where Great Ormond Street is, and fabricate some excuse..." Tink stated, clearly worried. They didn't have signs of a fellowship statue, just that Fawn had met her human...


	5. Faith, Trust, Pixie Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just have put slightly too much information in the last chapter. That's all I can say. The next major arc, well… I had to change the chapter title, but it's still spoiling far, far too much. I had to rewrite a lot of this chapter. The last scene though... **The Cat Returns...**  
  
Concerning Ginny, I do not hate her per se, and do not plan, like most writers, to turn her into the Potions Princess, but I hate how much we largely saw two different girls, who we were meant to assume were both the same one. The first year's Ginny was a shy, mouse-like girl who fled as soon as Harry looked at her, one which will be explored heavily in this story.  
But then we had the later Ginny, who far too many stories focus on, an extreme in the other direction, an assertive prankster who overshadowed even the twins, with talents that increasingly meshed well with Harry, forcing characters like Luna and Susan into the far background, and demonising Hermione. This will not happen.

"Normally, large hospitals like this do not do house calls..." Hermione mused as they walked in, carrying their book bags. A couple of the staff's eyes alighted on the pouches, and she could tell they were intentionally directing them. They went to one of the receptionists, taking out their new statues. As soon as they did, she just handed them a form from a stack, and directed them to head towards the main ward, and, when they got to the right corridor, to take the third exit on the right, and then '...straight on till morning...'  
"What does she mean by straight on till morning?" Hermione asked as they approached the right corridor.  
"I don't honestly know. And this corridor only has two exits on the right..." Gwen mused, looking either side for anything odd. When she noticed the mural however, she stopped Hermione, who quirked her head.  
"Third on the right, and straight on till morning..." Hermione mused, the mural seeming to move aside as the wall melted away, showing an area that was much larger than the space should allow.  
"So _that's_ why the mural is there!" Jane Granger stated, "Walked past it dozens of times, when it just had Tinkerbell in it. Completely innocent, and actually expected with a hospital who owes it's existence to the Peter Pan legend, but also is the hidden entrance to..."  
"The Outlook, as well as the place where those with fairy companions can sit down and interact. Once you've been once, the same password as the door, while holding the Statue of Fellowship, will create an entrance you can use to get here," A white-haired fairy stated, both Hermione and Gwen half-asking, half-declaring, "Peri?"  
"Periwinkle, yes. I'm Tinkerbell's twin sister..." She replied, "I'm a Winter Fairy, not that it means anything since we moved here. Talents don't mean anything since we moved Pixie Hollow..."  
"So, Now we've established who you are, why are you not mentioned in the Peter Pan books?" Hermione asked.  
"I'll field that, Peri! It's because Tinkerbell was one of two oddities in the fairy society at the time, and interacted a lot with Pan," Zarina stated, "In my case, It's why I ended up reassigned as a Tinker fairy, when I was originally a Dust Fairy, which is about as likely to happen as another Great Freeze,"  
"The last one happened since Tinkerbell invented a machine to create a zone of cold so I could safely explore the warmer climate where she was. It got knocked into a stream, and just couldn't stop creating more and more cold, so Pixie Hollow began to freeze, and..." Peri began.  
"It still got solved..." Zarina stated, rather too firmly, before continuing, "Still, Both me and Tink fiddle with things we really should just leave the hell alone, made some very stupid mistakes and, in my case, barely fixed them..."  
"The results were a lot better than the original situation… mostly..." Lyria added, "But yes, Zarina was probably the one who put the idea in her head, just because you colluded with James! Working with pirates was shameful enough, but what you did..."  
"Pirates… James..." Both Hermione and Gwen began, not able to believe their ears, not able to believe the impossible, Zarina nodding.  
"Yes," Zarina stated, going to a picture of Zarina in pirate's attire, "I don't know if I caused his obsession with conquering Neverland or not, but I did indeed originally partner with Hook,"  
"Talking of Zarina during those times was forbidden within earshot of… Him," Lyria declared, "So she outright made herself the world's first, last and only Inventor Fairy, and Tink exiled herself to be Peter's fairy, and anything about us… It got left out of the books,"

That evening, Gwen was looking out from the Overlook's balcony, while Hermione was studying Tink and Periwinkle's wings.  
"They're practically identical. So, you were both born from the same laugh..." Hermione mused, "Why did you end up with different people then?"  
"It's the same reason as the fact Tink is a Summer Fairy and I'm a Winter Fairy, and our talents in both cases are very different..." Peri offered, "We might have been born from one laugh, but we grew up in different places,"  
"In my case, I ended up noticing Lily when I dumped Peter after he got adopted, completely breaking the covenant," Tink stated, "Peri found herself drawn to the human world during the following winter,"  
"Pandora and Lily were good friends, and did a lot of things together..." Periwinkle offered, "I moved onto Luna when Pandora chose to transfer the agreement, and Tink first moved onto Peter, then moved to Harry when..."  
"We don't discuss that. All that matters is that, at the same exact moment Peri met Luna, I re-found Harry after being separated from him by bad luck..." Tinkerbell stated, "Harry will always treat Luna like a little sister he never had, because of how… two fellowships work..."  
"Me and Zarina are complimentary, in a different way, to Tinkerbell and Periwinkle," Lyria stated, "However, the pairing is a reverse of what happened with Harry and Luna, since you are the sisters who will ensure, into the future, we continue to collaborate extensively. Instead of the fairy being the one who'll unify, it'll be the humans,"  
"Still, It's weird, all of this..." Hermione offered, "Down there is a society, who escaped Neverland after Peter Pan finally defeated James Hook… and the place that I heard about from the book, It no longer exists..."  
"Oh, there is still a Neverland, and Wendy never comments on the fact her daughter Jane left home and never returned…" Lyria stated, "What happened to her, we're not privy to, but we do know this. She's strictly, and solely, Jane to the Lost Children. Not Jane Pan or Mummy Jane. _Just_ Jane, She does have another name, but she'll only use it with Zarina,"  
"Why would Wendy's daughter just up sticks and end up on the post-Hook Neverland?" Hermione pressed.  
"Well, Peter, when she came to visit once, named her the First Lost Girl. So, one day, she just up and went out to go camping, and got truly Lost on the way..." Lyria offered, "There's been Lost Girls since, but the point stands. She was the First, and won't be the last…"  
"It's why she refuses to take the title of Pan or the other extreme, the Lost Children's Mother. She wanted to abolish the system, even more after Neverland was Lost itself." Zarina stated, "The Overlook _should_ have been looking over Neverland, but the Pirates won't come back, and the Lost Boys can't make peace with the rest long enough to restore the system as it was... Good riddance to the pirates and all that."  
The two girls walked towards the bedrooms of the Outlook, noting that there was one marked with Fawn on the fairy marker, but nothing above it.  
"Before you ask, we do know when Fellowship happens, it's hard not to, but we can't exactly tell with who until the statue appears," Lyria offered, "Helps that the mural shows any bonding fairy, but the problem is that there's no… ahem, magical way to tell who the partner is. GOSH has both names on file as soon as possible, and knows the names of every single Lost Child, former and current,"  
"Why do you think they gave you the forms to fill in?" Tink admitted, "It also looks good for the non-magicals... They keep files on everything..."

At the same time, Ginny was sat in her room, still having her discussion with Fawn, not yet having figured out the 'unnatural' magic.  
"So, have you heard of a… muggle hospital called Great Ormond Street, Ginny?" Fawn asked, "The fairies have quite a beneficial arrangement with the place… Until the break-up, anyone hurt themselves in Neverland, they could be whisked off to Great Ormond Street's children's ward before you could say Hook,"  
"Why would fairies be associated with a non-magical hospital?" Ginny asked, for Fawn to chuckle. She liked telling this story, even with the baggage it had for Pixie Hollow. Losing one of their own was never good.  
"Well, it all begins with a perfectly normal boy named Peter," Fawn began, "We don't know what his last name was, or where he got his new last name from,"  
"Is he like the Boy Who Lived?" Ginny asked, beckoning to the set of books that were stacked in the corner of the room, Fawn's basket sat where they had been.  
"Yes and No," Fawn stated, "Some of the things that those books say, well, they don't make sense. You get Lyria and the others a set, and they'd prove quite how much it's wrong. Hell, Tink, Peri's sister, was Lily Potter's fairy after… Banning happened,"  
"Banning?" Ginny asked, for Fawn to hold her hand up.  
"Don't get ahead of ourselves..." Fawn stated, "Anyway, Peter got Lost one day, and ended up in Neverland, a place where lost things end up, and became Peter Pan, the boy who would never grow up and the defacto leader of the Lost Boys, an adventurous group who fought pirates and indians, basically every day was the kind of games boys like that play all the time. Tink was his partner at that time, and, when he left Neverland abruptly, James Hook took over, with only the pirates, lost boys and fairies left on the mainland, the mermaids and others evacuating,"  
She paused, thinking for a moment. "Now we get to Banning. When he was found again, he was Peter Banning, the husband of Moira Darling, had two kids. His daughter believed, similar to the Cat, his son was a Pirate through and through. He came back long enough to end James Hook's life, and the mainland was evacuated, the Lost Boys heading one way, forming the Lost Children, the Pirates heading another, I think they ended up meeting some guy named Jack Sparrow, and the Fairies heading yet another, where Tink and Peri helped establish the Outlook, a place for believers to stay on the outskirts of the… restored Pixie Hollow,"  
"So, What does that have to do with the hospital?" Ginny asked, for Fawn to notice something among the books she'd not tossed aside, pulling it out, checking the inside, then handing it Ginny. Ginny looked, to see a bequeathment by the author of the book, and it's contents, to Great Ormond Street Hospital.  
"So, the author of this book gave ownership of it to that hospital..." Ginny stated, then, looking at the cover, realised why the Outlook was specifically there. Well, they were the license holders of Peter Pan's legacy...  
And clearly the fairies were keeping J. M. Barrie's legacy going, even with most of it in tatters...

The following morning saw Ginny being helped, discreetly, by Fawn to head through the streets of London, entering the strange building that the fairy called Great Ormond Street Hospital. As she did, she heard a voice whisper, "Get Luna!"  
Ginny wasn't sure why her wayward old friend's name would be brought up, and who had said it. As she got to the reception, however she was surprised to see Luna approaching her, in a very muggle outfit.  
"She has an appointment," Luna stated, taking a statue out, for the receptionist to point her towards where Luna had approached from, Ginny following when she turned back around.  
"What was that about?" Ginny asked.  
"Cliff notes version… Straight on till morning… Welcome to the Outlook..." Luna stated as she made a sharp turn, Ginny finding herself in a place that looked nothing like what she expected to find in a muggle hospital, a young man approaching.  
"So, your name?" He asked.  
"Ginny Weasley..." She stated.  
"Harry Potter," He replied, and her legs fell out from under her in shock as she realised she'd been greeted by the Boy Who Lived.  
"Her mother force-feeds her the Harry Potter books as if they're gospel truth..." An unfamiliar voice stated, "Not the best thing to do. Oh, Hi, Fawn!"  
"Let's get her into a bed, and do that tear down of the Harry Potter books with the Grangers!" Fawn stated, as the bag of books was dumped on a table.  
"OK, First things first, any of them mention fairies, Peter, Neverland or… here?" One of the other fairies there stated, everyone else at the table flicking through them, before shaking their heads.  
"Right, that's the first point off for them..." Luna declared, "OK, How many of them have him visiting Godric's Hollow or Pixie Hollow?"  
"Practically all of them have me go to some graveyard nearby, and promise vengeance on my parent's graves..." Harry declared, as he checked through them, "Usually within the first two or three chapters..."  
"Anyone know who Bumblebee Printing Works is?" Lyria asked, then, looking at one of the Hogwarts letters, she declared, "Eureka!"  
"What's up, Lyria?" Gwen asked.  
"Dumbledore… It's a really old word for Bumblebee, and the publishing house that does the Harry Potter books has the name Bumblebee Printing Works..." Lyria asked.  
"They also do the school bo..." Hermione began, "Dammit! None of the other books we got for self-study are Bumblebee Printing Works books, but every single book on the book list IS, The bastard. Abusing books like that!"  
"I bet you the price of the next vending machine trip that this Albus Dumbledore is lining his own pockets with substandard books that he recommends..." Lyria snapped.  
"Vending machine?" Ginny asked.  
"The cabinets with all the packets in it, and the similar one next to it," Tink offered, "You put money into the slot, press the right buttons, usually get the right thing. If you don't, head back in, call me or Zarina, and it'll work right afterwards..."  
"I'm assuming hot chocolate and a chocolate frog?" Luna stated, going out of the Outlook, and returning with the two items, "Couldn't get the frog out of the vending machine, but the hot chocolate isn't hard. Thankfully, We have an arrangement,"  
Fawn just looked at the confection with curiosity, which did a good approximation at blinking at her. Ginny was surprised to see Pandora Lovegood walk in, cast a preservation charm on the frog, and tell everyone to leave Fawn to it, and get Ginny a Dairy Milk or similar. A short time later, someone had conjured a pool of chocolate, and the frog was lurking underneath.

A few hours later, Luna walked into Ginny's room, where she was sobbing to herself.  
"How could I be so foolish?" Ginny asked, "You were right. The boy in the other room is honest, kind and selfless, and nothing like the boy Mother taught me about..."  
"Severus!" Luna stated, Ginny blinking as Severus Snape looked in, "Will you go to Molly and tell her that Ginny was in a terrible accident, and will need to stay in the hospital for a few weeks?"  
"Of course. I'll even warn St. Mungo's ahead of time to stonewall her as much as possible… I needed to be seen anyway," Severus replied, with uncharacteristic humour, before he dis-apparated out of the corridor.  
"_Use the floo, Dammit!_" Pandora shouted back.  
"What is she actually doing here?" Ginny asked, "I thought she got killed..."  
"Consider this is a hospital, and Fawn likely told you Pandora _transferred_ Periwinkle to me..." Luna stated, "She can't exactly leave, even though she's perfectly healthy, since she's not meant to be healthy..."  
Ginny was startled. She'd completely missed all this? No wonder she was asked to pretend she was badly injured. She had a lot to catch up on...

Dumbledore looked up as Molly's head appeared in the fire.  
"Severus was just in to visit me… Ginny went off on a trip without telling me, the silly girl. He told me she got into a serious accident, and she'll likely not be able to be at the station..." She sobbed, "St. Mungo's aren't telling me anything, say that rushing it with someone that young would only make things worse..."  
"Healing is not magic that can be rushed..." Dumbledore replied, "Just count yourself lucky Severus was out preparing for the coming year,"  
"He sent out replacement book lists earlier today, with an apology for a printing error in the school letters..." Molly stated, Dumbledore managing to keep the frown off his face, "Flourish and Blott's even agreed to take the original books back, on the understanding that a corrected book list is given, with only the difference refunded,"  
He nodded, turning when Severus entered.  
"I was only able to do the pureblood families, and establish the exchange program. Unfortunately, due to the broken letter sending system, I doubt the muggle-raised students will be able to get the correct books..." Severus stated, Dumbledore feeling slightly less annoyed. While he'd gone behind his back in rapidly organising better books for the students, he had only managed to replace the ones who could complain about inferior, and more expensive, books being issued.  
"So, What's this about Ginny getting herself hurt?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Ruddy girl was screaming her head off after a bad altercation with some muggles," Snape stated, "Managed to quiet her down and keep the muggle authorities from taking over. Blind spot to their blasted cameras..."  
Dumbledore nodded. These new CCTV cameras were the bane of the Obliviators, since they made it much harder to keep things quiet. The ICW had managed to pass a law allowing to search and seize any CCTV footage that breached the Statute, as well as having a permanent Obliviator on hand whenever an operator spotted said breaches. Within moments of any breach happening, the camera 'malfunctioned', and any footage from that period was accidentally wiped after the aurors and muggle police had watched it.  
"So, Won't be able to press charges..." Dumbledore offered, Snape nodding. The things muggles did when they felt that no-one could catch them...  
Not even realising that it was not those things which were the problem.

_A short distance from the former Darling home, A figure in a white hooded coat, the hood having ears like a cat, got out of a taxi._   
_ "It's been… years. I should have gone back to her when that big incident with Hook happened," She mused, before sighing, "No… I'm not a child now, I can take care of myself,"_   
_ She sighed, shoving her hands into the coat that had replaced her cowl..._

_"**I'm fine… I'm fine...**"_


End file.
